


This Is Love

by CherryPancakes



Series: French Vanilla [5]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fuck everthing, i mean seriously your tooth will fell out because of this, mine already fell out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPancakes/pseuds/CherryPancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s when you looks at him and you realise he is as beautiful as those wild flowers you found in your garden years ago when you were a kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Music : This is Love - Super Junior
> 
> Fun Facts : when Minho already got the ring, it is actually a true story about my brother who already got his ring and he still has it in his bank safe :v That sucker has not got the courage to go and freaking propose yet.
> 
> Funfacts no 2 : I actually have a fear for height because when I was 4 I fell from a balcony :v Not injured much but I really do not enjoy high places.
> 
> Anyone want to add me on snapchat ... :D  
> Add me : krystalangiem :D see you guys around :D

\- Look Newt. You are totally going to be okay.

\- But ... But ... What if he doesn't like my jokes? What if he realise in the end that he does not like me at all ???

\- Alby and me will kick his butt if he does so, alright? Oh gosh stop pacing around and let me do your hair you little shit !

Thomas pushes Newt to sits down on the chair in front of their mirror, glaring at the anxious face of the British boy. Grabbing the essential on the table, he sprays some of the organic stuff on the blonde head,combing through it and prays that he did it right. Meanwhile, the body mirror reflects the image of an anxious Isaac Newton, who is looking even more uncomfortable in his white shirt and black jacket, shifting around on the chair, his eyes never move above his knees. In the corner of the room, sitting on Thomas's bed is Alby, who is laughing at his phone before shows it to Thomas as the brunet turns over to look at him.

**From : Chuck D.**

**To: Alby E.**

_Dude, Minho is going completely nuts up here. Please send help._

**From: Alby E.**

**To : Chuck D.**

_Teresa is coming. Patience. This is not their wedding yet. Seriously._

Chuck throws his phone at the pillow frustratingly, then he just grab the very same pillow and throw it at Minho, who is fixing his hair the sixth time in the last three minutes in front of the mirror. Of course, with a smooth move, Minho somehow manages to dodge the unidentified flying object then turns to glare at the junior.

\- Seriously Minho. Relax.

\- Remind me why they let you keep your phone again Ben?

Minho mumbling at the boy in the phone, which is sitting on the phone holder planted on the table opposite the mirror. Ben, who is laughing and mocking the leader at the same time, jokingly reply, his hand moving in front of his face.

\- I told the trainee nurse that I know WCKD's Cross Country's Team Leader.She is doing work experience you know.

\- Just shut up Ben....

The black haired boy rubs his face with both of his hands and sighs out loudly, trying to relief all the stress he is having. At the same time, the door open to relieves a brunette peaking her head in. She smiles brightly, her hand holding a bouquet of  blue roses.

\- I heard you were waiting for this?

\- You are the life saver Teresa. Please, come in.

Ben loudly greets Teresa from the speaker as Minho smiles happily at her with a more than excited look on his face, holding the bouquet with both of his hand, admiring the best $45 he ever spent in his life. Seriously though, what the heck did they water these flowers with? Unicorn tears ? Keeping those words in his head only, Minho sighs out for the second time before looks at the mirror again to fix his shirt and tie. Something tell him wearing a black tie today with white shirt is an excellent decision.

\- Okay, now, again, tell me what Thomas and I told you.

\- Newt is allergic to cashew and he does not like sweet pepper. His favorite drinks in Ginger Ale and he enjoys long walks to talk. Do not freak out when he freaks out and you guys will definitely being spy tonight.

\- The last bit is totally your imagination. Okay. And does not let him have too much Ginger Ale either. It will makes him high as a kite and Thomas will not forgive you. Now go, don't keep him waiting.

Teresa smiles sweetly at her friend, her hand gestures for him to go. Minho takes the last look at the mirror, when he completely feeling okay with his appearance, the Asian turns his back at his smiling friends and walks straight out of the door.

**From: Teresa A.**

**To: Alby E.**

_I feel like a mother that her son just got married. So goddamn proud._

**From: Alby E.**

**To : Teresa A.**

_Thomas is ready to give the best man speech over here. Wanna see the brief copy?_

Newt, who is twisting uncomfortably in front of the mirror, does not putting any of his mind on the fact that both of his friends are laughing at the phone, taking glances at him occasionally then laugh again. He looks up at the clock above his desk, taking note that it is already five to seven and freaks out a little bit. Look at himself in the mirror, he can see a young boy with soft strawberry blonde hair that probably smells more like chemical hair products than apple shampoo, his shoulder staying low under the dark fabrics, his fingers clenches tight on his laps.

\- You're going to be alright. Minho won't kill you and dump your body somewhere. Relax Newton, relax.

He mubles to himself , clenches his sweaty hands against themselves, trying to calm down. He looks totally fine today, from top to toes thanks to Alby and Thomas. Sometimes he  even wonders if their majors are really Business and Politics or not. The things they can do with their hands... He remembered Teresa's hair on their junior prom years ago, it was glorious and he remembered every girls in the ball room's jaws dropped to the floor. Smiles at a tiny flashback , he finally feels a little bit less anxious and pretty confident in himself. However, those three knocks on the floor really do make him jumps a little. Standing up from his chair, Newt feels nothing. It is real and it is happening. Gosh,thinking of Minho standing at the entrance of their room makes him nervous. He feels the goosebumps on his skins and sweat on his hands. Is he really ready for this? He doesn't know. Then he hears Alby's voice whispering behind him.

\- Come on, go. He's waiting.

Newt nods at his best friend before clenches his fists tight and walks to the door. As a serie of three other knocks, the British looks at his friends for moral support once last time and opens the door. And there he is, standing at the threshold, holding a sapphire blue bouquet of roses, smiling. Minho's cheeks suddenly flustered, he shyly rubs the back of his head, the smile never leaves his lips. Holding the bouquet in front of him, his voice small and awkward.

\- Heard you like blue roses...

\- Oh...Yeah... Thanks...They're really pretty...

As Newt puts out his hands to hold the bouquet, his fingers tips softly brush over Minho's causing the British's stomach turn a little bit. It feels like thousands of butterflies  flapping their wings all at once inside of him.

\- Alright, I will take care of this. You guys go.

Alby, appears out of nowhere, takes the bouquet off Newt's hand, pushing the little boy's back out to the door. From the bed, Thomas waves at them more excited than happy.

\- Bye Newt. Bye Minnie. Have fun.

As the door closes behind them, Newt looks up to Minho, not really knows what to do.

\- So... You forgot anything?

\- Ah.. No no... Let's go.

As they walks to the bus stop, Newt told him about the pre-production of their plays, and how excited he is for open house next month. His eyes sparkling with excitement, his small forms jumping around like a cute little kitten, don't even realise the way Minho's eyes look at him with love and adorableness. Walking with Newt side by side, Minho understand that probably how love feels like.

Love maybe just simply feeling happy when you stand next to him, to listen to what he says and to sees him happy. Love maybe as simple as the feeling when your fingers tip brushes by, and the way you look at him in the eyes. Love is when you look at him you see the sun and you wonder if he sees the stars in you. It's when you looks at him and you realise he is as beautiful as those wild flowers you found in your garden years ago when you were a kid. It's when you realise love is all makes up from small things.Love are not necessary show by words, it can be the way you listen to every stories he told you even when you already heard it from your lousy teammate, it can be the way you share your earphones with him and the both listen to your favorite song or it can be the way you let him choose whatever he likes on the menu even though he does not know half of the ingredients. Maybe love is just as simple as that, and you are feeling happy as you look at him in the eyes and you see yourself and him.

By the time they finish their meals, it's already past seven. Chinatown is already crowded and lighten up with people walking under the colorful lanterns. There are children in their fluffy coats running on the pavements, yelling happily at their parents. There are people walking in the small streets, speaking the languages Newt cannot understand. And there is Minho, tall and strong, his hair sticking up above his forehead with hair gel, his jacket collar pop up. He is smiling, his dark eyes matching with ones of streams of people around him, his lips chap from the cold December winds. Newt looks at Minho, as a natural thing to do, he smiles.

Walking silently next to the shorter boy, their feet moving unintentionally. He used to did it a lot with Thomas when they were young. That one summer when he was eight and Thomas's parents let him went with Minho back to Korea for summer vacation. His hometown, Incheon, was just an hour of bus drive from the fancy Seoul. He remembered they walked mindlessly, their ice cream already melted long before they walked home. He does not remember much what they did or where they went that day but he remember the feeling of freedom and power, it was when he realized he had the power to change the world if he wanted to. Silently smile at the childish flashback, Minho glances at the smaller boy, who is looking excitedly at all the red and yellow lanterns above their heads, hearing all the conversations around  them even though he does not understand.

Before they realise, their feet leads them to the middle of Chinatown, where stands a small lake with an old Chinese bridge over , leading up by a small sidewalk paved with stones. It was there years ago, Minho heard, since the first Chinese businessman came here with his boats and families. Newt looks at the bridge with the lotus lanterns decorations all over the balcony with the childish excitement in his honey eyes. As they walk up to the bridge, Newt realises that inside of the bridge is much darker than the surrounding area, despite all the colorful light from the streets, he only can see a little bit of what is ahead, and even then, it's bathe in a glorious pink and yellow color of the lanterns. As they stand on the bridge, leaning over the wooden balcony, it takes Newt minutes to realizes Minho is holding his hand, their fingers joining perfectly. Newt never likes anyone holding his hands, but right now, it feels right. He does not hate it, does not like it either, but it feels right and whole. It feels like when he found the missing piece of his puzzle and put it on the last empty space. And to his surprise, Minho, his face hiding in the shadow, turning both of them over, looking straight into his eyes, their hands still joining, loosely relax along their bodies. Newt can feel the heat from Minho's body, warm and safe, comfortably next to his, and he hears Minho's voice, accent and all.

\- May I kiss you?

And when their lips meet, he melts. It almost feels natural, unique, and whole. He does not know when but Minho's arms are holding him close on his hips, their body pressing against  each other. It does not feel wrong, but perfect and nice, safe and warm.Maybe this is love, standing in the middle of a dark bridge with thousands people walking pass you as he holds you close and you can hear his chest pounding,his arms around your hips, your arms on his shoulders. No need to be subtle, it is alright. And you know you can trust him with your life and you know he loves you. And you looks at him and you see the stars like the ones on the dark sky outside your windows when you were small. And you feels the butterflies in your stomach, the winds caressing your cheeks and his lips against yours.

As their forehead touch and he feels the hot breath and smile on the other's lips, brushing against his, strong arms tighten around his hips, shielding him from the cold winds, he knows this is meant to be.

_ END _

**Author's Note:**

> I TRIED OKAY !!! KISSING IS HARDDDDD TO DESCRIBEEEEEE


End file.
